ASADAE Fall Of a Hero
by Troke
Summary: The battle begins! And I think you might hate me by th end of the chapter : !


The two weeks had passed…

Miles and the Neo Freedom Fighters had everything ready, though deep down they knew their winning probability was practically impossible.

_Well Miles – asked Knuckles – when will they arrive?_

_Sonic said they would come by the end of the day._

_Then we don´t have much time._

_I know Knuckles – declared a serious Miles_

_Uhh Miles…_

_What?_

_I just want to ask you something?_

_And what is it?_

_Do you seriously believe we stand a chance against His army?_

_No, I don´t - answered_ a depressed Miles

In that moment Robotnik entered the room

_Well, the SwatBots are ready, and the traps are set, we are ready to go anytime Miles!_

_Excellent._

The day passed extremely fast, finally. By the end of the afternoon, they heard a sound! It was the Dark One´s army!

But, surprisingly, Miles couldn´t sense the power of the Dark One. Was it a trap, or did he decide to send his "GUARDIANS OF DARKNESS" in his place?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Then it started…

A dragon was flying high in the sky, Miles could recognize it: Dulcy!

However, the dragon started to spit huge fireballs, covered with a dark aura to the floor.

After a few minutes, a lot of Freedom Fighters and SwatBots had been destroyed.

Then the dragon landed. On top of it was none other than Bunnie Rabbot.

_What Bunnie? – said Miles surprised_

_Expecting someone else? – She asked reluctantly as she picked her sword._

_Listen Bunnie, don´t listen to Him, I do not want to fight you?_

_You´re still the naïve little fox I knew huh? – She replied as he dashed forward._

Miles was far too experienced and quick to be hit by such slow maneuvers, and retaliated with a punch from his metal hand on to Bunnie´s face, knocking her out.

Dulcy then dashed forward, trying to avenge her comrade by slaying Miles; however, Knuckles quickly grabbed onto her neck and made a distraction, allowing Miles to join the battle.

As Miles reached the battlefield, he was shocked as he saw the Neo Freedom Fighters attacking the Dark One´s army with more determination than ever. This determination, along with the SwatBots power, was giving the rebels the advantage!

That is until three individuals showed up: Metal, Amy and Sonya!

Mettle started to run through the battle smashing and crushing all those who were foolish enough to stand in his way!

Amy was using her hammer and athletic abilities to destroy and squash the skull of all SwatBots and archers!

Sonya used her pyrotechnical abilities to send huge waves of flames, giving a painful death to many soldiers.

Miles could no longer stand this massacre and jumped to battlefield, landing on top of Metal!

The monstrous hedgehog tried to grab the small fox; however, Miles was far too agile to caught and retaliated, by driving his fist into metal´s nose! This however had no effect.

Amy noticed this and picked a bow and arrow, trying to kill the Neo Freedom Fighters ´leader.

But as he was about to launch the poisoned arrow, Antoine showed up from behind knocking her out driving rock on her head.

He then proceeded to help Miles fight Metal; he really needed it, for Metal had finally caught him and was slamming him with no mercy on the floor! Antoine threw a rock to the giant´s head, making him growl in anger.

This distraction would prove to be fatal as Miles got up and stabbed Metal on the Back with a sleeping serum.

The beast fell onto the floor and moved no more.

Miles glanced at Antoine and smiled at his friend.

But as Antoine was about to reattribute the gesture, he felt something strange, a mist of cold and heat at the same time.

As he looked back he saw Amy with a sword, which she had now used to impale Antoine in the heart.

The coyote fell motionless on the floor. He was dead.

Miles fell onto the ground with tears in his eyes, as he looked to his dead friend. He then glanced at Amy who was laughing with satisfaction, and was invaded by a new feeling: REVENGE!

_To be continued…._


End file.
